Jazz Fenton
Jasmine"Mystery Meat" "Jazz" Fenton is the eldest and more intellectual child of Jack and Maddie Fenton. She is the big Sister of Danny Fenton. Jazz is one of Casper High's best students. History Jazz starts off the show as the intelligent older sibling who believes her parents' "sick obsession" with ghosts is silly. She is often overprotective of her brother Danny to the point of annoyanceJazz in "Splitting Images": "Danny’s at a very critical stage on the development of his peer group; he’s already considered a clumsy nerd, the last thing he needs is you two confirming it!" and views herself as the most normal member of the family. As depicted by heavily detailed journals Jazz has kept for years, she also used to be self-righteous. Jazz eventually accepts that ghosts are real when, unknown to Danny, she watches him transform. At first, she tries to question Danny's best friends, Sam and Tucker, but she quickly gives up once she realizes that they won't betray Danny's secret. When Danny rescues her the next day while in ghost form, Jazz pretends to be scared of him and runs away. Smiling, she tells herself that "he can tell me when he's ready.""My Brother's Keeper" As a result, Danny has no clue that Jazz now continuously covers for him when he's out fighting ghosts.Jazz in "Teacher of the Year": "Whatever he's doing, I'm sure it has nothing to do with ghosts." Jazz gradually changes in her views of ghost hunting when she is forced to accompany her father in barricading their own home to protect it from a massive ghost invasion sent by Vlad Masters to murder Jack. In spite of her assurance to her father that ghost hunting is nothing but a social experiment, Jazzz finds herself enjoying it, easily adapting to the Fenton equipment."Maternal Instinct" While Danny is reworking a desolate timeline so he won't become Dark Danny, Jazz sends him a note ten years in the future to give him useful information about Vlad. With this, Danny not only finds out about Vlad, but also that she knows about his double life. After defeating Dark Danny, Jazz confesses to Danny that she's known his secret for a long time and was only waiting until she thought he was ready to tell her. In a touching moment, the siblings embrace, finally able to reconnect."The Ultimate Enemy" Jazz begins to try and take a more active role in Danny's ghost fighting, and although she means well, her inexperience results in more than a few embarrassing defeats for Danny, such as accidentally sucking him into the Fenton Thermos multiple times. He loses his temper with her about her unnecessary help and the fact that she always makes things worse. To prove Danny wrong, Jazz ventures to the home of Vlad Masters in hopes of helping Danny out, but ends up forced into combat with Danny. They come up with a plan to work together to defeat Plasmius. Afterward, the two smooth out their conflict and Jazz reverts back to her old method of covering up for him and only helping when she's needed. One of these situations happened in "Reality Trip", in which she gave useful strategy against Freakshow to Danny, which resulted in the ghost wannabe's defeat. In gratitude, Danny dubs Jazz a member of Team Phantom,"Secret Weapons" a role she plays more fully much later when she teams up with her mother and Sam to defeat Spectra, Ember, and Kitty when they overtake Amity Park and make all the men disappear."Girls' Night Out" With her new-found love of ghost hunting, Jazz expresses it as part of her social life, even going so far as writing her college entrance thesis on "ghost envy.""Reality Trip" At the end of the series, Jazz reveals the truth about Danny's ghost powers to their parents when she thinks he's been killed in a crash. Later, when he turns up in one piece, she explains to Danny that she told their parents about his secret. Appearance Like her brother, Jazz is a young teenage with a similar facial structure and slender figure like her mother. She inherited her father's aqua blue eyes and her mother's auburn hair, which reaches down to her hips. Jazz wears an aqua headband, a black long-sleeve v-neck shirt, aqua pants, and a pair of simple, black flats. Other than wearing a black tank top in "Fenton Ghost Peeler" and two different Ember costumes, Jazz is one of the characters who has the fewest costume changes. Personality At school, Jazz is apparently popular and very social. She gave a school spirit speech that was applauded and cheered on by everyone in attendance. While she may not consciously know it, Jazz tends to think that her intelligence makes her superior to others and can go completely bonkers if she is shown to be wrong."Prisoners of Love" She tries to use her knowledge and her understanding of psychology to point her parents in a more "normal" direction, even if it sometimes is quite annoying to others. Insisting that she is the most rational member of her family, Jazz often criticized her parents' obsession with ghosts. She started off as a rather snobbish genius who refuses to be associated with her parents. Jazz gradually develops as the show progresses, embracing the family ghost-hunting and enjoying the activity. Her sudden increased interest in ghosts causes her to believe that she is suffering from "ghost envy", stating she desires to be a ghost if only to get her parents' attention. Being the oldest sibling, Jazz takes it upon herself to be the "mature" adult. She believes she is an adult stuck in a teenager's body and wants to be a good role model for her younger brother. However, Jazz finally embrances her childhood through her "one weakness": Bearbert Einstein, her favorite stuffed teddy bear. When Danny teared the little bear apart, she threw a fit, jumping up and down while crying. This makes she realize that she doesn't have to be the adult all the time and that there's nothing wrong with being a kid sometimes, ultimately creating a balance between the two. Jazz was often overprotective of her little brother, being constantly concerned about his development and well-being, much to Danny's annoyance. She often bossed Danny around and acts more like a mother than a sister, but ultimately, she meant well. Jazz eventually develops a deep respect for her brother's selflessly heroic nature and supports him through "thick and thin".Jazz in "The Ultimate Enemy": "I know, and I've been covering for you with mom and dad because I'm proud of you and the good that you do." Relationships Danny Fenton When they were younger, Jazz and Danny used to talk all the time and were quite close. But as he says, that came to an end when she turned into "a fink." Becoming snobbish, bossy, annoying, overprotective, and too mature and smart for her own good, Danny felt he could no longer talk with Jazz no matter how much she tries to bond with him. As a result, their relationship became strained. Jazz unintentionally treated Danny like a helpless child that needs guidance and direction. Jazz's attitude towards her brother changed since she secretly witnesses him transform into his ghostly alter ego. Realizing that he is a hero of sorts and can take care of himself, she stops seeing him as a helpless baby brother, although she never truly stops worrying about him. Jazz is able to respect Danny as the young man that he is. This allows their bond to strengthen and they both look out for one another, with her finally realizing he is more responsible and mature than she thought.Jazz in "Phantom Planet": "Nice job, little brother--or should I say 'hero?'" Dark Danny As Danny plans to cheat on the C.A.T., Jazz meets Dan, the evil Danny Phantom from the future. He reveals his true self to her after she admits that she knows his secret identity–much to his surprise–but he knocks her unconscious twice during their run-in anyway. Once she realizes he's not the Danny she knows and loves, Jazz sends the younger Danny helpful information and reveals Dan's treachery to everyone at the Nasty Burger. Jack and Maddie Fenton In the beginning of the show, Jazz tended to clash with her parents often because she disapproved of their ghost obsession. She felt that they didn't provide the proper guidance that she thought her younger brother needs. When she steps into their ghost-fighting shoes, Jazz begins to understand them better, eventually gaining a ghost-hunting obsession similar to her parents. This allows her respect for them to grow, although she still criticizes them for going overboard on the ghost fighting. Jack has even admitted that Jazz is his favorite even though she looks nothing like him"Doctor's Disorders" and it is hinted that Jazz's name was his idea.Jack Fenton in "Masters of All Time": "Well, my cat Jasmine won't listen anymore." In "Phantom Planet," Jazz believed Danny was killed in a crash. Distraught, she explained to her parents that their son is really the ghost boy, helping them to accept his shocking secret. Sam Manson and Tucker Foley Although she is never seen with friends of her own age, Jazz has been known to hang out with Danny's friends. She hangs out with them more often when she becomes a member of Team Phantom. Sam is at first critical of Jazz, but later warms up to her in "Girls' Night Out." Her relationship with Tucker isn't explored as much, but it is clear she thinks of him as a friend. Vlad Masters Before she finds out about Vlad's ghost powers, Jazz seems to respect him or is at least courteous to him. But after it's revealed to her that Vlad is her brother's archenemy, Jazz distrusts him and is wary of him being around, as she now knows how dangerous he can be. Vlad's love for her nother creeps Jazz out. Freakshow Jazz seems to have a small connection with Freakshow because they both have ghost envy, going as far as wishing they both were ghosts. But thanks to that connection, Jazz is able to give Danny advice about how to defeat Freakshow later on. Johnny 13 Johnny 13 rescues Jazz from a runaway roller coaster that he secretly sent flying. His girlfriend Kitty needs a host to overshadow in order to exit the Ghost Zone and Johnny chooses Jazz to be his girlfriend's new body. Goody-two-shoes model student Jazz seems to be attracted to Johnny's bad-boy image, not to mention that he saved her life. Although Jazz is definitely grateful to Johnny for saving her life, it's unclear how much she really liked Johnny since for the majority of their relationship she was under Kitty's influence. Jazz begins to date Johny despite her parents' and brother's strong disapproval. Meanwhile, Kitty transferred her energy into her scarf, jacket, and ring, meaning that if Jazz wears all three items, Kitty will be able to possess her. Johnny does his best to win Jazz over and persuade her to wear Kitty's things. He succeeds for a minute or so until Danny rescues Jazz from the items' influence and throws Johnny back into the Ghost Zone. Dash Baxter In "Attack of the Killer Garage Sale," Dash has an unrequited crush on Jazz and invited her to one of his parties. However, she didn't go to. Powers and Abilities Intellect Jazz is downright one of the smartest characters in the series, getting the highest score in the C.A.T. She hopes to either be a brain surgeon when she graduates college or a professor at Yale. Additionally, Jazz shows interest in psychology, shown when she tries to get a rebellious student to open up to his parents and whenever she believes she knows what Danny wants or what he's going through. Master Strategist Being very smart, Jazz is a cunning strategist and brings a new dimension to Team Phantom that can save them at the most unexpected times. Her skills are useful when she goes undercover to seek out Vlad's secrets in his castle or manipulates Freakshow to figure out his weakness, which helps Danny to defeat them. She also concocts the plan to capture the three girl-power ghosts and reverse their effects on the town. Combat Skills At a very young age, Jazz has shown to be prominent fighter, especially when it comes to protecting her brother. When fighting, she has to be able to endure hits and return blows with ease. She seems to have inherited her prowess for the martial arts from her mother.needed Jazz has proven to be a skilled ghost hunter, just like the rest of her family. One time, she defeated a swarm of ghost animals with her father with relative ease. Transportation Jazz uses a car of her own and sometimes drives the Fenton RV or the Specter Speeder. Sightings Crossovers *The Fairly Odd Phantom Trivia *In one of Butch Hartman's videos, he stated that Jazz's color scheme comes from combining both Maddie and Jack's color schemes. *Jazz's daily exercise is an important part of her life and keeping up with her brother. She says she usually does cardio, as it is a major factor in her personal upkeep and health. *In one of Butch's live streams, Butch Hartman stated that if Jazz fought Vicky in a boxing match, Jazz would win due to her extensive knowledge. In a street fight, however, Vicky would beat Jazz due to sheer power. *She is a bad singer, as shown in "Girls' Night Out." *Jazz was the fourth person to know about Danny's ghost powers, after Sam, Tucker, and Vlad. *She is the only member of Team Phantom that has yet to meet Danielle, which is ironic considering that they are genetic siblings. Gallery es:Jazmine Fenton Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Ghost hunters Category:Students Category:Heroes Category:Team Phantom Category:J